


Owen!?

by sockiesock



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: “Come on, Curt, let’s get going!”The words were muffled, all five of Curt’s senses were weakened after what he just experienced. Still, he grabbed the Russian’s arm, eyes furrowed. He felt sick.It was at that moment he… sensed someone. A particular someone. He whipped his head up, eyes wide in shock, watching his dead partner in front of him.





	Owen!?

“Come on, Curt, let’s get going!”

The words were muffled, all five of Curt’s senses were weakened after _what_ he just experienced. Still, he grabbed the Russian’s arm, eyes furrowed. He felt sick.

It was at that moment he… sensed someone. A particular someone. He whipped his head up, eyes wide in shock, watching his dead partner in front of him.

“Owen?”

His vision was blurred. He felt dizzy. But Owen… Owen’s picture was clear as day. That’s how he knew he couldn’t be real. Along with the fact that, well…

But it felt so real. He _looked_ so real. Curt’s pounding heart ached, begged him to run to Owen, to touch him, to talk to him. To prove that he was there, that he wasn’t dead, that Curt hadn’t killed him.

Owen stared back at him. He said not a word. He never did. Never in the four years had Curt heard a word from him. Oh, how he longed to hear his voice again, to hear him say, “I love you,” just once more.

To be able to say goodbye.

Curt couldn’t think. He was frozen, as he had been for four long, cold years. The coldest goodbye’s remains lingered, and Curt was trapped under the permafrost, unable to escape, unable to feel warm again.

Curt tried to look away, to tell himself that wasn’t Owen. But...

_ **BANG.** _


End file.
